


Hope's Last Reaches

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, F!Preg, F/F, Id Fic, Impregnation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To preserve Spira's hope, Yuna agrees to carry out one last task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Last Reaches

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate timeline where Yuna and co. fail to defeat Yunalesca at Zanarkand. This is also shameless id fic.

“It’s about the Final Aeon. Is there another way?”

With all other options exhausted, it can't hurt to ask one more time in confidence, just her and the ancient daughter of Yevon.

Yuna feels the Lady Yunalesca’s gaze upon her, evaluating. A slow smile crosses the ancient lady's face. “There may be a way. Though be aware, that it’s a path that requires much above and beyond even the high-summoner’s journey. It requires fortitude and dedication. Can you handle it, child?”

Yuna can. She must for Spira’s sake. 

“What must I do?”

The lady’s voice falls upon Yuna with frozen warmth. “This is not a small favor you ask of me. You want the perpetuation of your world and the lives of your friends. Sorrow does not come to an easy end. You must be prepared to do anything. Do you accept?”

Yuna nods, her mind filled with the sacrifices she’s already been prepared to make on her journey—death, marriage to a scoundrel, anything and everything for the people she loves so much. That resolve carried her here. If she believes, it will take her further. “If this is a way to end sorrow, I will do it.”

“Very well then,” Silvery fingers wrap around Yuna’s shoulders. “We must create a new type of Aeon, one that may stand apart from a summoner and face Sin with its own strength.”

“A new Aeon? Is that even possible?”

“Possible. But very difficult. It takes a talented and determined summoner to birth such an Aeon. As I said, fortitude and absolute dedication are essential. Are you that summoner?” The lady presses against her.

“I have to be.” Yuna shifts against the cold stone-like skin of Yunalesca’s body underneath her bare shoulders. Arms curl around Yuna, one on her waist, and the other across her breasts, and with a slight tug Yuna is yanked into another dimension. 

Space wraps around her and Yunalesca. The older woman’s touch becomes more intrusive; her hands loosen Yuna’s top and pull aside her skirt. “You’ll be adequate.”  
Yuna feels her mouth dry out. The magnitude of what she offers becomes apparent. Yuna balks, and if not for the people of Spira, she would run. But her love for them—wasn’t she willing to give her life for that? Hadn’t she be willing to marry someone she held no good feeling towards for that sake? Why does she flinch at this?

Because Yunalesca’s touch on her body is real. Her friends won’t save her. There’s no time for another way. Her path, cobbled together through will and hope for a better way, ends here.

“You begin to realize. This is your last chance to refuse. Will you turn away from what I offer?” Yunalesca dangles the way out, even as Yunalesca’s touch grows more firm in its restraint. Even hardened from her journey, Yuna can’t hope to escape except by Yunalesca’s will to release her.

Every self-preservation instinct she’s forgotten tells her to run from this offer and never look back. For once, Spira should fend for itself. No one judges a summoner who fails her pilgrimage. That is heart of the summoner's privilege. Only her never-silent conscience prods her and pushes her forward: if this can replace false hope with the genuine article, then who is she to abandon that opportunity?

Not Yuna. She can’t back down. Not after coming this far and almost losing everything. Yuna resigns herself. “No. I’ll do it.”

“Done.” Yunalesca says the words with as passion, as a shopkeeper who has finalized the sale of some inexpensive woven tapestries would. Her arms wrap around Yuna and pull the summoner against her; one then gradually spreads Yuna’s legs apart. “You will be the one to bear the new aeon.”

Yuna takes a deep breath. Calm down. It’ll be okay; she tells herself. She doesn’t know that for sure, but she has to believe that. She tries to, at least for a few more seconds.

Then she feels something rub against her crotch. A hand, Yuna thinks. But then a quick inventory of body parts shows that Yunalesca's arms haven't gone anywhere since she brought Yuna into the other dimension. One arm still crosses her chest while the other curls around her waist. There's no way for Yunalesca to slowly secure Yuna’s arms behind her back and tying them together while beginning to force her thighs apart and maintain a tight grip on Yuna's body.

Yuna's feet are taken from underneath of her. And for a moment, Yuna falls back into nothingness before something catches her. The perspective flips. One glimpse before Yuna seals her eyes shut supplies the missing information about this ordeal. She sees Yunalesca. The ancient lady—a beautifully curved woman, serene in her dominance—floats majestically. She also sprouts countless tentacles from the void.

“So determined…” Yunalesca’s voice fills the infinite void. Her hands touch Yuna’s face. Everything else Yuna can sense now are newly-active tentacles. They wind up her legs, keeping them open and robbing Yuna of the ability to move them. They force Yuna's arms to lock together behind her back, disabling them. They curl upwards over her shoulders and around her breasts and rip her blouse away. They secure her waist and hipbones, curving down over her thighs. The tips of them brush against at the opening of her lower lips.

Her body reacts, and already Yuna’s mind attempts to classify the sensations as good or bad. The tentacles move subtly. The tips of the ones on her breasts flick over her nipples. A current of arousal races through her entire body and stops at the junction of her thighs. The tentacles there haven’t moved. Yet. But they’ll have to eventually. Yuna braces herself and waits. A new set of tentacles crawling up her legs becomes unbearable.

Oh Yevon. Oh Yevon. Yuna silently repeats the apt blasphemy with every deep breath, as the tentacles keep getting closer. One rubs against the cleft of her ass, just barely touching the sphincter there. Yuna berates herself. Why did she think she could handle this? The process has barely begun, and already Yuna panics. She should have run away when she had the chance. New waves of anxiety overtake her as she feels a tentacle finally creeping up her inner thigh.

Meditate. Stay strong. Yuna repeatedly reminds herself between the tears and mental curses why she chooses to bear this: Spira's hope and future. When that’s not enough to keep her from panicking, her wavering voice begins to sing the hymn. “I-e-yu-i. No-bo-”

“Relax.” Yunalesca brings one more tentacle from the void. It fills Yuna’s mouth, and cuts off her voice with viscous, sickly-sweet liquid. Once the secretions touch her tongue, Yuna feels her muscles and heartbeat ease and her breathing regulate, though more a result of the chemicals than an actual ease of fear. “I apologize. I’m afraid I’ve forgotten how fragile living minds are.” She removes the tentacle from Yuna’s mouth. “That should help.”

Horrible taste in her mouth aside, Yuna does feel calmer. She doesn't relax but rather disengages from what will inevitably happen. The tentacles’ grip tightens around her. One finally approaches her pussy, grinding against her vulva and spreading more of the secretion between her labia. It’ll end soon. It has to. The tentacles slither all over her, a sensation of constant motion across the surface of her restrained body that always leaves her skin guessing where the next stimulation point will be.

Down below, the anticipation heightens as well. The tentacles there don’t move as assertively as the ones across her breasts and stomach. They circle, sometimes pressing against her clit and sometimes almost sinking inside her. They just barely brush her entrance before retreating. Yuna’s body betrays her to clench around the elusive protrusion. Wetness wells up inside.

Yuna promises herself she doesn’t really want this; she just wants to get this over with. The people of Spira need this.

“That’s not just me,” Yunalesca whispers, pulling Yuna in close. Her skin has warmed from Yuna’s contact, and her hands press Yuna's front against the human part of her body. Yunalesca locks her gaze on Yuna. “Your mind chose this course of action to save Spira. But your body desires this as well.” The tentacle on Yuna’s ass begins to slowly lubricate the hole there.

Her rectum is the next to be penetrated. A nest of tentacles holding her stationary, even as Yuna falls backwards. Tentacles curl around the underside of Yuna's breasts, lifting them. As much as Yuna can control her body at the moment, she arches her back, letting her breasts graze the tentacle tips and ass sink down on the appendage penetrating it. Her legs are spread wide open, and the final tentacle starts its invasion in earnest. The tentacles holding her hipbones extend further, keeping up the teasing circles around her clit while her passage is slowly filled. Though smooth and initially cold, the tentacle heats quickly once inside. The tip brushes against her back wall.

Yuna gasps. The continuous assault on her nerve endings is too much. Her whole body convulses in an orgasm, while Yunalesca triumphant face stares down at her. “Yes, mortal. You want this. I can already feel your body squeezing me,” Her lips press together with supreme satisfaction. They’re all Yuna can see through the tangles of tentacles that just do not stop moving across her electrified body.

“That’s good. Just a little more…” Yunalesca tightens her grasp around Yuna. Her pussy feels very wet now, as the tentacle inside her pulses. The torrent of come moves upward. With its load delivered, the appendage exits Yuna, trailing slimy liquid behind.

Yuna comes down slowly, even as the one in her ass still wriggles around. "Is it done?"

The tentacles holding Yuna's breasts writhe as the distant lady's low laughter spreads through the starry space. "Hardly, child. That was just to prepare you, to increase your…receptiveness to my fluids. Of course you might have been fertile enough without going further. But why stop here and gamble? The people of Spira deserve more certainty." The fluid-dripping tentacle wipes back a sweaty strand of Yuna's hair before setting itself between Yuna's upper lips. It presses its way inside, and Yuna instinctually sucks on it, tasting the blend of the tentacle's cloying secretions and the musk of her own juices.

More tentacles are added to the fray, slithering across Yuna's entire body save for her face while rendering her immobile. The only other part to remain exposed is the narrow line between the tuft of hair at the top of her vulva, to her rectum, where that one constant tentacle rests as a point of stability and stimulation. When Yuna forces her eyes open, she can see Yunalesca's ferocious expression as another of appendages prepares its invasion. When Yuna's eyes close, it's almost worse. A wriggling cocoon envelops her. The scent and taste of the recently spent tentacle in her mouth lodges in her brain, and with nothing but darkness around her, the moist brush of tentacles dragging across her skin becomes ominious. Her exposed genitals tense up in anticipation of the second round.

This time the invading tentacle's motion is rougher as it grinds between Yuna's pussy lips. It bumps against the underside of her clit. The sensations that have faded into a lingering glow reignite into another need to climax. Yet the tentacle's motion itself remains gradual and brief, enough to leave her at a frustrating plateau.

"Your eagerness to serve pleases me mortal. Is it because you know this the only way to save Spira? Or it is because you want this?" A tentacle goes inside her now, while the other one works at her clit. The tentacle in her mouth cuts off Yuna's instinctual moan, as her passage gets worked again. Her pussy walls, the only muscles she can move, clench the tentacle as it rubs against her.

Yuna trembles again. Yunalesca doesn't let up, not even when Yuna's climax causes her to groan in near pain. Her entire body squeezes around the tentacle in her box, and Yuna's cries sound against the one between her lips, now expanding and pulsing same as the one moving below. Her mouth is suddenly filled with the foul liquid. She sputters, swallowing some and letting the rest drip onto her chin and between the slim crevice separating tentacles from her throat. It feels awful, filthy. Yet, Yuna cannot stop her orgasm, while the tentacles below still move inside her.

She feels the swelling of the tentacle as its come rushes out and fills her passage. The reality of the situation starts to break through, too late for Yuna to do anything about it. This is really happening. She's going to get pregnant. Her mind screams not good, not good, not good while her body convulses around the shrinking tentacle. It stays inside her as the flow subsides, the tip lazily stirring the fluid already inside Yuna. She relaxes. As long as one is dormant inside her, she'll get a little break.

But Yuna doesn't get to come down again before another tentacle pokes at her labia. This one is full and swollen. It stretches her entrance and edges its way in to join the deflated one. Yuna eyes open to the alarmingly close view of the lady's satisfied smile. 

She certainly enjoys ever dram of Yuna's discomfort. "Such delicious fear." 

A tentacle nudges against her clit, causing Yuna to shudder again around the ones filling her up. The first tentacle begins to grow again under the new pressure. "If only you could see yourself from my eyes, summoner. You are beautiful. Perfectly exposed to me, all flushed and soaking wet from the orgasms I give you, dripping my fluid from all of your holes, and yet, appropriately fearful in my presence like a good servant of Yevon. It's certainly a pleasure to use your body so thoroughly."  
Yuna moans. The sensations are becoming too much. Tentacles ripple over the entire surface of her body.

"As it is yours too, I see."

Another load of come rushes into Yuna's pussy, two loads, as the tentacles release at the same time. A new one enters her mouth.

"Suck this." Yuna doesn't need the instruction to begin working the appendage, licking up and down the tentalce's underside. Liquid slowly seeps down her throat. She begins to feel sleepy. There must be another secretion.

"Relax human, we still have a long way to go together," Yunalesca's voice takes a turn towards soft and comforting. A third tentacle joins the other two already in there, but the sensations are distant now, as Yuna floats away from her body. "I'll take it from here."

She blacks out.

\--

Light. Too much light floods Yuna's eyes when she next awakens. 

"Where am I? What happened?"

At the lack of an answer, Yuna uses her other senses to search out evidence. This place is neither the empty space where Yunalesca violated her, nor the wreck of the Zanarkand temple. The sheets beneath her are cool and smooth—finely woven linen. Running water flows in the background. She runs her hands down her body—completely naked now, but clean and dry. Mostly. Her fingers between her lower lips tell her that she's still sticky down there, but the rest of her has been cleaned up and attended to while she was unconscious.

As her eyes adjust to the brightness, she sees gold and gray blurs at first that turn into the ornately carved fixtures and surfaces of her bedroom. It looks like a temple chamber reserved for travelers, only much more luxurious.

"You're awake, I see." Yunalesca approaches, still fully naked but without tentacles this time. "That's promising. I imagine you want to know where you are?"

Yuna nods.

"This is my palace. Don't worry, you won't be staying here for long." Yunalesca sits on the bed and sets her hand on Yuna's. Please let this not be a repeat of last time. "Once you've cleaned up and taken the opportunity to rest and recompose yourself, we'll send you back to your world."

"That's—that's very kind of you lady." Yuna has to choke out the words, but at least she remembers her manners.

"It is. How are you feeling?"

Yuna takes stock. For the roughness of her treatment before she passed out, most of her body feels fine—a little shaky as though she's undergone a recent Curaga but neither bruised nor sore with the exception of her mouth and pussy. If she had her doubts that her body had really undergone such an invasion the tenderness in those spots dispels them. "A bit sore, but I think I'm okay."

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you might have been too fragile for what I put you through, but I’m glad I was wrong." Yunalesca takes her place next to Yuna, and wraps her arms around Yuna's waist. Her muscles tense up as Yuna waits for the older lady to make another move. A hand splays across her belly, supposedly soon to be expanded from the Aeon growing in her.

Cold fear drops inside Yuna. She's already conceiving an aeon inside her. It's hard to think of, but Yuna has never been so sure of anything in her life. "What's going to happen now?"

Yunalesca kisses the crook of Yuna's neck. "My servants are preparing your garments and a meal for you as we speak. When you have eaten and dressed, the door to this room will allow you to exit to Spira and see your friends again."

"Are they okay? How long will have I been gone?"

"They're fine. When you return, it'll only seem as though you have had a long session of prayer with me." Yunalesca strokes Yuna's hair, and tucking a lock of it behind her ears. "Which, in a manner of speaking, I suppose you have." 

"And after that?"

"When it's time for the Aeon to arrive, I'll bring you back to this realm. Until then summoner, where you go and what you do is in your hands." Yunalesca gives Yuna one final kiss on the forehead before she gets up and walks away.


End file.
